It Just My own Way !
by izumi chieko
Summary: Orihime Schiffer's ways to tell her Husband that she's pregnant. Orihime ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa sedang ada kehidupan lain yang bersembunyi didalam perutnya. Namun bodohnya Ulquiorra, hal-hal kecil yang Orihime lakukan ini tak cukup membuatnya mengerti tentang itu semua


FF / It Just My Own Way.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 02.40 dini hari, Orihime tidak bisa kembali untuk menutup matanya semenjak ia terbangun satu jam yang lalu. Wanita cantik itu berbaring tanpa gerakkan apa pun diatas ranjangnya, sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang hampir penuh dengan potret dirinya sendiri. 'Hey! Itu bukan kerjaan ku!' Orihime memprotes saat suara didalam otaknya mengatakan kalau dia kepedean karena harus memajang foto dirinya sendiri sampai sebegitunya sebagai hiasan kamar.

Itu semua adalah hasil jerih payah Ulquiorra. Orihime wajib mengatakan itu jerih payah, karena Ulquiorra menempelkan seluruh _cover-cover_ majalah dilangit-langit kamar mereka sendirian. Orihime menyentuh lembut lengan Ulquiorra yang melingkari sebagian perutnya, menikmati waktunya sebagai _secret admirer_ suaminya sendiri. Meskipun kadang Orihime merasa merasa aneh, namun ia tidak memprotes keinginan Ulquiorra untuk terus selalu meng-update hiasan kamar mereka yang satu itu. Selama wajah Orihime terpampang diCover depan suatu majalah, maka tepat pada hari dimana majalah itu terbit, Orihime akan menemukan Ulquiorra menggapai langit kamar mereka dengan susah payah.

That's cute anyway, meskipun mungkin sebagian orang bilang itu lebay, but siapa peduli.?

Selama ini Ulquiorra selalu melakukan hal-hal kecil yang menyenangkan untuk Orihime, dan dari seminggu yang lalu, Orihime sedang berusaha untuk membalas itu semua dengan hal yang ia pikir akan mejadi momen paling mengesankan bagi mereka berdua.

Orihime ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa sedang ada kehidupan lain yang bersembunyi didalam perutnya. Namun bodohnya Ulquiorra, hal-hal kecil yang Orihime lakukan ini tak cukup membuatnya mengerti tentang itu semua. Padahal Orihime sudah berusaha dan banyak mem-browsing di internet tentang cara-cara unik untuk memberikan berita mengharukan itu. Tapi sampai detik ini, si Emo bodoh itu masih belum sadar bahwa ada satu malaikat kecil yang siap memanggilnya 'Ayah'.

Huh, Orihime memberikan pout terbaiknya pada Ulquiorra yang masih berkelana didalam mimpi. Orihime meraih smartphonenya dan kembali membuka beberapa laman page yang belum sempat ia baca. Lekukan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lucu sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

 **Orihime Schiffer's ways to tell her Husband that she's pregnant**.

.

 _Author : Izumi Chieko_

 _Genre/Warning : Fluff may be… Family may be…AU may be.. / OOC of course, thypos everywhere_

 _Pairing : UlquiHime_

 _Disclaim : Bleach belong's to Tite Kubo_

 _A/n : Oh, aku banyak terinspirasi (bisa dibilang nyontek pffft ) cerita-ceritanya dari sini:_ _Cute Ways!_

 _Dan Fic ini terinpirasi karena beberapa hari yang lalu teman satu kantor ku baru saja hamil XD, and that's why I think I want to write this story for UlquiHime karena jiwa UlquiHime ku kembali lagiiiiii,,, #Kekepin UlquiHime._

 _Dan untuk yang_ _ **Italic**_ _itu hanyalah khayalan Orihime saja berhati-hatilah jangan sampai bingung ya readers._

Akhir kata, enjoye this Fic.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

 _ **Satu : Sunflower**_

 _ **Weekend pertama dibulan Februari. Ulquiorra berjongkok dengan wajah mengantuk disamping Orihime yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk tanah dalam pot. Sejujurnya Ulquiorra tidak mengerti, sejak kapan Orihime suka bercocok tanam? Kalaupun dihalaman rumah mereka terdapat bayak tanaman, maka hanya ibu Ulquiorra lah yang menjadi asal usul bunga-bungaan itu bisa muncul.**_

" _ **Ulquiiiiii! Jangan tidur. Bantu aku nanem biji-bijian ini!"**_

 _ **Suara Orihime mengalun dengan cemprengnya, Ulquiorra menguap lebar lalu mengambil segunduk bibit entah bibit apa namanya lalu mengaduknya bersamaan dengan tanah didalam pot. Hanya berhasil sampai tiga gerakan, karena Orihime menarik rambut hitam Ulquiorra yang membuatnya meringis. "Kamu itu nyebelin yah?!" semprot Hime kemudian.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra menekan tombol bad mood didalam dirinya lalu mulai mengoceh, "Lagian sejak kapan kamu punya jiwa cewek berkebun gini? Kesambet jin-nya Mama?" karena seingat Ulquiorra, didalam silsilah keluarganya hanya sang Ibu sajalah yang punya hobi berkebun. Bahkan Ibunya Orihime sendiri saja tidak begitu ahli merawat tanaman.**_

" _ **Bawel." jawab Orihime sesimple mungkin, Ulquiorra sedang mengamati sebutir benih bunga seperti yang Orihime harapkan, entah kenapa Orihime merasa yakin akan ada momen dimana Ulquiorra melongo menatap bibit tanaman itu dan yep! Dia rasa sekarang waktunya.**_

" _ **Nee, Ulqui! Wanna hear something amazing?"**_

" _ **Huh? What?"**_

 _ **Ulquiorra baru saja akan melempar bibit bunga Matahari ditangannya untuk memberikan perhatiannya pada Orihime, namun wanita itu malah menarik lengan Ulquiorra dan meletakkan telapak tangannya sendiri dibawah telapak tangan Ulquiorra. Dia melihat bibit yang panjangnya kurang dari 2mm ditangan Ulquiorra itu lalu tersenyum pada nya.**_

" _ **This is how small your baby is right now.."**_

"…"

.

Err… kelihatannya menyenangkan, tapi sepertinya Orihime tidak akan memilih cara yang ini kalau pada akhirnya mau tak mau dia harus belajar merawat tumbuhan.

Skip..

.

.

.

 _ **Dua : Daddy's day card**_.

" _ **Hoi Kalong!, ada kiriman."**_

" _ **Kiriman?" Ulquiorra menyahut. Grimmjow datang bersama dengan kertas kecil berpita ditangannya.**_

" _ **Sebenarnya Cuma kartu doang sih, tadi ada kurir yang nganter, disitu ditulis buat lo, dan kayaknya ini dari Orihime."**_

 _ **Ulquiorra menjatuhkan bokongnya dikursi ruang kerja mereka, baru saja pita kartu itu terbuka, manusia bertitle team work nya sudah berkumpul mengelilingi Ulquiorra layaknya api unggun. Mereka menatap kartu berwarna Orange ditangannya dengan penuh penasaran.**_

" _ **Kalian ngapain?"**_

 _ **Grimmjow : Bukan berarti karena Lo nikahin dia, gue berhenti jadi Fanboy nya Hime!**_

 _ **Ichigo: Penasaran, seinget gue Orihime gak pernah ngasih lo apapun.**_

 _ **Ggio : What? I just want to see her handwriting looks like.**_

 _ **Satu kata dari Ulquiorra, Bodo amat!. Dengan ketiga pria diatasnya yang saling menyikut, Ulquiorra membuka kartu imut ditangannya dan menemukan coretan tinta yang ia kenali sebagai tulisan tangan Orihime. Hanya sebaris kalimat yang sangat pendek. Namun berhasil membuatnya sesak nafas.**_

" _ **Hey Dady. Happy Father's Day!"**_

…

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Mrs and Baby Schiffer.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Perlu beberapa menit bagi Ulquiorra untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya mereka berakhir dalam pergulatan dilantai. Diikuti tinjuan, tendangan, tamparan dan pelukan erat. Dan tawa mereka yang menggema mengisi penuh ruangan itu.**_

.

Tanpa disadari Orihime tertawa kecil, membayangkan Ulquiorra akan pulang sambil memeluknya dengan wajah babak belur tapi senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Namun sepertinya itu hanya angan Orihime saja. Karena menunggu sampai Father's Day datang itu cukup lama, dan saat itu tiba perut Orihime pasti sudah membesar, dan sebelum rencananya ia jalankan, ia pikir Ulquiorra akan memberinya tuduhan seperti kalau dia mengandung anak orang lain dan sebagainya, Well Ulquiorra memang tidak akan sejahat itu sih, tapi tetap …yang ini juga di Skip aja..

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga : Newlook**_

 _ **Weekend kali itu Ulquiorra terbebas dari jadwal kerja. Jadi kali ini weekend yang benar-benar weekend. Ulquiorra mematikan ponselnya, jaga-jaga kalau saja si Grimmjow menelponnya dan memintanya kembali ke Kantor. Hell no! karena ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemani Orihime seharian penuh. Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat, taman, restoran dan berakhir di butik yang menurut Ulquiorra agak aneh. Aneh, karena yang ia lihat hanya deretan baju untuk bayi dan ibu hamil. Tapi toh Ulquiorra tak ambil pusing, mungkin Orihime sedang punya tema seperti ini untuk pemotretannya minggu depan.**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong wanita bersurai jingga itu menghilang entah kemana semenjak ia masuk kesini. Ulquiorra hanya bisa mendengar samar suara khasnya yang berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan kecil. Ulquiorra mendekati asal suara tersebut, berhenti didepan pintu kamar ganti. Dimana didalamnya Orihime belum berhenti memanggil namanya berulang-ulang.**_

" _ **Iya , aku disini Hime, ada apa?"**_

 _ **Beberapa detik kemudian wajah cerianya bisa Ulquiorra lihat, wanitanya itu keluar menampakkan dirinya sambil tak henti-hentinya cekikikan. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku pantas pakai baju ini?" yang Orihime maksud adalah sebuah pakaian ibu hamil dengan warna peach yang terlihat seperti uk. 2kali triple XL untuk tubuhnya yang ramping.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra tak menjawab. Ia masih menyusun kata-kata yang harus diucapkan, sampai Orihime kembali bersuara, "ini bakalan jadi outfit baruku sampai Sembilan bulan kedepan!" Hime menjawab dengan segaris senyuman sebagai penutupnya.**_

.

Aww… Orihime suka sekali yang satu ini. But…for the god sake! Bahkan Ulquiorra tidak pernah membawanya jalan-jalan ketempat seperti itu! Saat suaminya itu memiliki banyak waktu, maka yang direncanakan pertama kali adalah mengajak Orihime traveling. Alam bebas. Dan bukan Mall.

'Yah~ dengan sangat disayangkan'…..Skip lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **Empat : Future Bookworm**_

 _ **Didalam rumah mereka, Ulquiorra memiliki sebuah ruang yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai tempat kerjanya, bisa dibilang tempat nya mencari inspirasi. Meski ia tidak serajin rekannya yang bernama Ggio, namun ada kalanya Ulquiorra menghabiskan banyak waktu didalam sana untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sekiranya bisa ia selesaikan dirumah.**_

 _ **Dan hari ini salah satunya. Laki-laki bermata emerald itu mengurung diri di Ruang kerjanya, sementara Orihime tertidur setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya hari ini. meski kelihatannya hanya berpose, menjadi seorang model itu cukup melelahkan. Namun selelah apapun Orihime, wanita itu akan tetap melayani Ulquiorra sebagaimana mestinya. Beberpa menit yang lalu Ulquiorra baru selesai melihat Orihime mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. Padahal Ulquiorra sudah melarangnya memasak, dan tunggu saja sampai makanan deliverynya tiba. Tapi wanita cantik itu sangat keras kepala. Dan Ulquiorra mencintainya.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya dipenuhi wanita itu. Ulquiorra menyeringai tipis, sebuah teriakan didalam otaknya menggema berulang-ulang, memberikan informasi bahwa bagaimana kalau malam ini ia ciptakan sebuah puisi cinta. Terdengar menggelikan baginya, namun apa salah nya mencoba.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang tertumpuk diatas meja kerjanya, saat ingin mengambil buku bersampul bahan kulit berwarna hitam yang berada ditumpukkan paling bawah, tak sengaja Ulquiorra menjatuhkan tumpukannya. Saat akan merapihkan kembali, Ulquiorra tak sengaja melihat cover nya. untuk beberapa saat dahi nya berkerut, seingatnya dia tidak pernah menyimpan buku apapun selain buku agenda dan catatan kerjanya diruangan ini. satu dari empat buku yang jatuh ia ambil. Sampul dengan warna hijau muda menampakkan berbagai macam karakter yang disukai anak-anak. Kerutan diwajahnya semakin menjadi.**_

 _ **2 buku yang lainnya juga tidak jauh berbeda, sepertinya yang satu berisi sebuah kumpulan dongeng legendaries milik Grimm. Tanpa pikir panjang Ulquiorra membuka buku tersebut, dan tepat dibalik sampul buku dia menemukan kalimat yang tertulis rapih disudutnya.**_

' _ **Please, read this to me in June (or July if I'm late)…**_

 _ **Sincerely, Daddy's bookworm baby.**_

 _ **p.s I can't wait to see you**_

.

.

"So Cute~" komentar Orihime pelan.

Orihime menyorotkan cahaya yang berasal dari screen handphonenya pada wajah Ulquiorra, laki-laki yang masih setia menyusun mimpi itu berbalik memunggungi Orihime sambil sedikit mengomel. Meskipun dengan gaya santainya yang terkadang membuat Ulquiorra terlihat seperti seorang pemalas, tapi nyatanya laki-laki itu justru senang membaca. Terutama novel dengan genre yang berhasil membuat Orihime merinding. Sebenarnya buku juga ide bagus, namun entah kenapa ia jadi berfikir suatu saat Ulquiorra akan membiarkan anak mereka mendengar cerita penuh misteri yang berasal dari novel kesukaan Ayahnya.

"Umm.." Skip aja deh…

.

.

.

 _ **Lima : His Favorite Thermometer**_

 _ **Ulquiorra baru saja membuka handle pintu rumah, saat Orihime yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya mendadak berlari menuju toilet. Ia menutup kembali pintu dengan keras ketika didengarnya suara air mengalir bersamaan dengan Orihime yang memanggilnya dengan suara lemah. Isteri tercintanya sedang menunduk didepan wastafel, wajanhya terlihat sangat pucat dan tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ulquiorra membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tumpuan Orihime ketika wanita itu memuntahkan apapun yang ia konsumsi sejak pagi.**_

" _ **Kita ke Dokter yah! Batalin aja kerumah mama, oke?"**_

 _ **Orihime menggeleng, "Gak, aku ada janji sama mama, lagian ini Cuma pusing sedikit.."**_

" _ **aku gak ngerti maksud kamu dikit itu seberapa? Lihat! badan kamu aja udah panas banget Hime!" Ulquiorra membawa tubuh Orihime untuk beristirahat disofa tengah rumah. "Tunggu disni! aku ambil thermometer sama obat dulu.."**_

" _ **Gak perlu Ulqui, aku udah pegang thermometer..nih!"**_

 _ **Ulquiorra mengambil thermometer tersebut sambil mengelus-elus lembut punggung Orihime. Ia membawa thermometer tersebut kedepan wajahnya lalu terdiam. Ada yang aneh. Ulquiorra tidak menemukan angka yang seharusnya muncul pada saat thermometer digunakan. Satu hal yang bisa Ulquiorra lihat adalah dua garis berwarna merah yang tertera dengan jelas di "thermometer" aneh ini.**_

 _ **Dengan expresi dan wajah yang kaget. Ulquiorra memaksa Orihime untuk balik menatap nya, saat Orihime justru bertanya "Apa?" dan memberikannya tawa lemah. Ulquiorra langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Orihime dengan erat sampai mereka berdua jatuh dan kepala Orihime terbentur pinggiran sofa.**_

"Ew..that would be hurt.." Skip too…..

.

.

.

 _ **Enam : We Win the battle**_

 _ **Terkadang Ulquiorra dan Orihime menghabiskan waktu malam dengan hal-hal yang sejujurnya dilarang oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Misalnya, sekarang ini pasangan muda itu sedang bersila diatas permadani diruang tengah rumah dengan wajah serius. Pandangan keduanya tertuju pada layar LCD didepannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, keringat dingin mengucur kesisi wajah Ulquiorra. Sementara Orihime tetap bersikap tenang meski pelipisnya juga tak kalah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri.**_

 _ **Beberapa menit berlalu, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya suara dari benda kotak bersinar itulah yang mendominasi. Sampai pada akhirnya kalimat "YOU LOST!" yang ditulis dengan font sangat besar muncul pada layar LCD.**_

" _ **WHAT THE HELL!" suara teriakan super lebay dari Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **Orihime mengangkat joystik tinggi-tinggi sambil terus tertawa keras, merasa puas akan hasil kerja kerasnya untuk mengalahkan Ulquiorra. Orihime mungkin akan dengan mudah mengalahkan Ulquiorra dalam permainan bergenre Adventure, dan lain-lain. Tapi untuk game bergenre racing seperti ini, perlu latihan khusus untuk Orihime bisa sampai mengalahkan Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **Kalau bukan karena sebuah misi penting , mana mau Orihime melakukan semua ini..**_

" _ **Can you just stop it?" kata Ulquiorra judes. Sebetulnya Ulquiorra juga tidak mengerti kenapa Orihime bisa sepuas itu menertawakan kekalahannya. "gak usah seneng dulu deh, ini kemenangan pertama kamu diatas seribu kemenangan punyaku!" terlihat ada nada sombong dan tak terima dalam kalimat Ulquiorra itu.**_

 _ **Orihime menarik nafasnya yag tersendat, wajahnya memerah dengan expresi yang begitu bahagia. "Kenapa? Aku gak boleh seneng? Kita baru aja ngalahin kamu, Ulqui! Priceless!"**_

 _ **Bukan hanya kemenangan Orihime yang Ulquiorra rasa sebuah momen 'aneh', tapi satu kata yang baru saja diucapkan nya juga 'aneh'.. "Wait..did you say… 'kita' ?"**_

 _ **Nah! Orihime mulai mengontrol nafas nya supaya lebih tenang, namun sialnya senyuman diwajahnya tak mau hilang juga. Otot-otot pipinya seperti dipatri untuk tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Padahal Orihime ingin mengatakan ini dengan sedikit serius, namun wajah kebingungan milik Ulquiorra membuat perutnya terasa geli.**_

 _ **Pada akhirnya Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dengan lembut, "Ya.. Kita. Percaya deh kamu bakalan punya saingan berat, Ulqui."**_

 _ **Lagi-lagi Ulquiorra melongo, entah kenapa Orihime senang sekali melihat ekspresi priceless suaminya itu. He's so damn cute!**_

" _ **A_"**_

" _ **dia ngalahin kamu dibattle pertama kalian! Bahkan dalam keadaan masih sembunyi diperutku. Superb banget kan?"**_

 _ **Shuuuu~ Here comes the silent moment for the one who don't get it lebih tepat nya sih belum mengerti. Mulut Ulquiorra terbuka dengan tidak keren. Sangat. Tidak keren. Dan Orihime tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat itu.**_

Juga saat ini, wanita itu tidak perduli suara tawanya akan membangunkan Ulquiorra. Dia juga pura-pura lupa dengan Ulquiorra yang selalu punya kebiasaan aneh setiap kali bangun tidur. Lima detik kemudian Ulquiorra membuat sebuah gerakan, dengan mata yang masih merem-melek ia membawa punggungnya bersandar ke kepala ranjang dan menatap Orihime yang masih sibuk cekikikan.

"What's so funny?" semprotnya galak.

Orihime tidak menjawabnya. Mengetahui Ulquiorra sedang jengkel dengan sikapnya membuatnya tersenyum geli. Dia melempar smartphone yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke sisi ranjang. Orihime pun mneyudahi aktifitas berkhayalnya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Karena Orihime sudah memikirkan banyak cara namun sepertinya membuat momen itu terdengar fantastis juga tidak semudah yang tertulis diartikel.

Orihime merasakan kerongkongannya kering, ia belum berhenti tertawa meskipun kini Ulquiorra menatapnya dengan khawatir. Aah…..kenapa mendadak laki-laki ini jadi orang bebal sih?, Orihime memprotes dalam diam. Diam-diam hatinya juga terasa perih .. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Repot browsing sana sini, tapi pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun yang dapat dimengerti oleh Ulquiorra.

Orihime bersusah payah membuat _bun_ sendiri dan Ulquiorra menanggapinya dengan santai, tadi malam juga dia memasak makan malam mereka dengan bahan-bahan yang tak biasa; lamb cobs, baby carrots, baby potatoes, baby_Oh God! Apa kode seperti itu sulit dicerna oleh suaminya? Seingat nya Ulquiorra itu termasuk laki-laki cerdas.

Nah, beneran ternyata. Ibunya pernah bercerita bahwa wanita hamil mempunyai emosi yang tidak stabil dan sangat sensitive. Setengah menit yang lalu Orihime masih terbahak-bahak tapi lihat sekarang… Ulquiorra jadi kelabakan sendiri karena tau-tau air mata Orihime malah mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Hey…, why are you crying?"

Saat Ulquiorra membawa tubuh Orihime untuk duduk mengikutinya dan memeluknya, si pemilik rambut jingga itu malah menangis semakin keras. Tawanya yang tadi menggema didalam kepala Ulquiorra berubah menjadi sebuah isakan. Apa tadi Ulquiorra mengatakan hal yang menyakiti nya? Apa bentakkannya tadi menyakiti perasaan wanitanya ini? Ulquiorra tidak paham. Dia mengusap punggung dan rambut Orihime lembut, sebisa mungkin membuat Orihime nyaman berada didekatnya.

"Did I do something wrong?" .. Crap. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang seharusnya diajukan Ulquiorra. "Oke apapun kesalahan yang aku lakuin sampe bikin kamu kayak gini, aku minta maaf oke? But, please…at least talk to me."

Orihime mengabaikannya, ia tersedu didalam rengkuhan laki-laki yang mengisi sesak seluruh tempat dihatinya. Tangannya yang biasa memeluk Ulquiorra, kini merubah tugasnya untuk mencubit keras kulit perut suaminya yang tidak lunak. Kuso, sesibuk apa dia akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Ulquiorra punya abs? dan kenapa juga aku harus bahas abs?! Omelnya dalam kebisuan.

Tadi malam, Orihime bahkan memberikan biscuit bayi sebagai dessert. Dan si Emo itu tidak paham juga, atau setidaknya mencurigai keanehan disekitarnya.

Ulquiorra tak megatakan apapun ketika lima menit berlalu Orihime masih tetap menangis. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Orihime tak mencoba untuk memeluknya lagi. Terkadang dalam situasi seperti ini, Ulquiorra merasa tak perlu bicara untuk membuat perasaan Orihime lebih tenang. Cukup dengan menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya lewat sebuah pelukan saja sudah cukup. Ulquiorra menambahkanya dengan kecupan lembut disisi kepala jingga milik Orihime.

Belakangan ini Ulqiorra menyadari bahwa sering terjadi hal aneh yang dilakukan oleh Orihime. Dia pernah menemukan sepatu kesayangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sepasang kasut bayi. Pada awalnya dia berpikir istrinya itu sedang iseng. Namun dihari ketika Ulquiorra menemukan seluruh gantungan kunci miliknya berubah menjadi pernak-pernik bayi, ia tahu ini lebih dari sekedar iseng. Semua itu terlihat seperti sebuah berita.

Namun pada akhirnya Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk bertingkah biasa karna ia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Orihime jika menanyakannya secara langsung. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model menuntutnya untuk terus tampil dengan tubuh yang dibuat sesempurna mungkin. Ulquiorra takut jika pertanyaannya justru akan membuat Orihime berpikir bahwa Ulquiorra ingin segera memiliki seorang anak. Yang otomatis, ketika ia hamil, tubuhnya akan berubah drastis dan dia kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Bukan berarti Ulquiorra tidak menginginkan seorang anak, bukan. Tapi baginya, Orihime menjadi prioritas utama ketika pembahasan keturunan menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Orihime melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Ulquiorra, wajahnya yang sembab ia usap dengan ujung lengan kausnya. Ulquiorra memberikan senyum terbaik ketika wanita itu memasang pout andalan yang sejujurnya membuat Ulquiorra ingin menggigitinya sampai puas.

Orihime menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat, ia membiarkan Ulquiorra mengusap pipinya yang masih lembab. Ah, dia bisa melihat goresan luka karna ulahnya tadi dikulit Ulquiorra. Orihime menyentuhnya pelan dan berbisik, "Maaf..."

Ulquiorra menggeleng sambil terkekeh, dia menarik masing-masing pipi Orihime yang sedikit lebih chabby, lalu mencubitnya. "But.. it would be better if you give me a morning kiss or something than this."

Orihime menarik lagi nafasnya seperti orang pilek. Dia menggosok matanya sekali lagi lalu menjawab Ulquiorra dengan mantap. "Oke. Ini bakalan jadi morning kiss pertama kamu."

"Pertama?" Ulquiorra sedikit memundurkan wajahnya ketika tanpa peringatan Orihime maju dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ya.. pertama.. dari kita berdua."

"Berdua?"

Rasanya kesabaran Orihime mulai habis, Orihime hampir menjerit, "Apa segitu susahnya ngebuat kamu paham sama apa yang aku lakuin seminggu ini? Ulquiiii, keep your eyes wide open, please…"

Tadinya Ulquiorra ingin membantah, namun ia lebih memilih untuk tenang, ekspresi wajahnya melembut. "Orihime.. menyampaikan sesuatu pake cara yang unik itu memang menyenangkan. Tapi ada kalanya aku gabisa nerima cara kayak gitu. Just give me the simple way.. speak now, Hime."

Mulut Orihime terbuka, namun tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Rasa gugup yang meliputinya secara tiba-tiba membuat perutnya mual tidak karuan. Orihime tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mengatakannya pada Ulquiorra secara langsung akan sesulit ini. Dia memegang sisi baju tidur Ulquiorra dan menunduk, menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil mengumpulkan kata-kata yang mendadak berantakan di kotak vocabularynya.

"Ulquiorra..Schiffer.."

"Yes?"

"W-will you.. Will you be the father of our baby?"

Is that.. a propose? Ulquiorra sudah dibawa tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Melupakan Orihime yang jantungnya masih berdetak diluar kendali menunggu reaksinya. Wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap Ulquiorra, hanya menebak saja tidak membuatnya puas.

Untuk beberapa detik, kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan mata perih dan berbagai macam perasaan yang begitu penuh mengisi rongga dadanya sehingga sulit untuk ia keluarkan. Dan Orihime yang balik menatap Ulquiorra terkejut karna kini.. giliran air mata Ulquiorra yang jatuh mengalir diluar kendali pemiliknya.

Satu pikiran negatif tentang reaksi Ulquiorra baru hinggap dipikiran Orihime, namun kemudian semua rasa kalut tentang penolakan itu menghilang ketika Ulquiorra membawa tubuh Orihime kembali dalam rengkuhannya. Mengurungnya disana. Tidak membiarkan dirinya melihat tetes demi tetes air melunturkan sisi maskulin seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Kamu belum jawab aku, Ulqui.."

"Apa reaksiku ini gak ngasih kamu jawaban?"

Orihime menggeleng, "kadang aku pengen denger apa yang kamu rasain, bukan hanya sekedar nebak."

Ulquiorra tertawa pelan, meski suaranya sekarang serak. "Stop copying my words."

"I'm not."

"You did."

Hening, saat itu detak jantung Ulquiorra bisa orihime dengar dengan sangat jelas. Dentuman yang cepat dan kuat itu seperti ingin mendobrak dadanya. Orihime juga bisa merasakan pelukan Ulquiorra yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih hangat, lebih kuat dan erat, namun tak sampai menyakitinya. Oh, apa ini namanya pelukan seorang calon Ayah? Kalau iya, bayi mereka nanti pasti akan menyukai yang satu ini.

"Does it feel good, baby? Hah~ Aku gak sabar pengen ngajak dia ngomong!"

"Orihime,"

"Yap?"

Ulquiorra memberikan kecupan lembut dikeningnya, ia membiarkan matanya tertutup lalu berkata, "Thank—"

"Ups! Tahan dulu." Tawa pelan terdengar, Orihime menyimpan satu telapak tangannya disisi wajah Ulquiorra, menyebarkan sensasi hangat ke sekujur tubuhnya. "aku kasih kamu waktu 9 bulan buat latihan bilang kalimat itu nanti.".

.

.

.

And then….

Owari….?

AAAAAAH! Akhirnya bisa beres juga, hwakakakak. Aku lagi obsesi banget sama cerita-cerita Ibu hamil. Sumpah, mereka imut banget (*w* /) Ah, lama ga bikin ff kayak genere gini jadi ngrasa asing sama tulisan sendiri, lel. Belakangan juga lagi ngerasa kalau Fic Humor ku kian kesini jadi makin garing, dan Pas bikin ini aku lagi obsesi juga sama salah satu novel. Mungkin kyknya gayaku ada yg ngikutin penulisnya juga, pfft, ngaku aja sih.

Makasih yg udah baca, rasanya seneng banget bisa bikin Ulquihime lagi….

Btw, Ini owari apa TBC aja yak?


End file.
